Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: The Never Ending Adventures
by MidnightEclipsed
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Flower and The Phoenix! (Yes, in that order)Phoenix, Iris and Trucy have great, normal adventures! (Hopefully) the series will also include Athena, Apollo, Maya, Pearl, etc.
1. Pranks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace**_ **_Attorney!_** **This will probably be a short chapter. So to make it up, I'll give a little sneak peak at the end for the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: The Never Ending Adventures

Chapter 1: Pranks

* * *

_April 25, 8:27 AM,_

_Wright Anything Agency_

Iris was sleeping peacefully in her and Phoenix's bed, but a chill crept up her spine, she woke up and noticed Phoenix wasn't next to her,

"...Feenie? A-Are you there?" she asked, scared,

she checked the living room, "Fee-" right at that moment, Iris saw her twin sister, Dahlia Hawthorne, charge at her with a knife,

Iris squeaked and ducked, but just as the knife was going to penetrate through her body, Dahlia disappeared into thin air.

Iris tried her hardest to forget what she just saw, her own twin sister, in a blood covered, white cloak, charge at her with a knife...trying to kill her...

Iris rolled up into a ball and sobbed quietly, Phoenix was peeking at her from a corner, he felt bad for her and swooped to her side to comfort her,

Iris looked at him, he wore a white cloak covered with fake blood, "W-Why are y-you dressed like that...Feenie?" Iris asked, _!_ Phoenix thought, "N-No reason..." he replied.

Iris started to sob more as she tried to forget what she just saw,

Phoenix couldn't bear to see Iris in pain anymore, he had to tell her the truth, "It was me..." Phoenix said very quitely, "...What?" Iris questioned Phoenix,

"It was me... The 'Dahlia' you just saw... Was me..." Phoenix said a tiny bit louder.

"...Buh- Buh-But-Face... Disappear... What?" Iris stuttered,

"I-I held up a mirror while running towards you..." Phoenix said ashamed, "Buh-Disappear..." Iris continued to stutter,

"You know, Trucy isn't the only one who know's magic tricks..." Phoenix said smiling a tiny bit.

Iris then put on a blank, not-caring face, she then slipped of her engagement ring and let it fall to the ground, and walked out the door without making a sound,

"I-IRIS WAIT! I-IT WAS JUST SUPPOSE TO BE A JOKE!" Phoenix yelled,

"..." Iris just walked away, silent, she didn't look at him, she didn't say a word to him, she just walked away with her blank face.

"Iris...don't leave me..." Phoenix whined while chasing her,

he soon realized that she wouldn't listen to his pleas, he slowly walked away toward his apartment, tears quickly running down his face, he then walked in and slammed the door hard behind him.

After a few minutes of sobbing, he looked at where Iris dropped her engagement ring, he noticed it wasn't there "Huh...?" he asked himself, he heard his rocking chair, he looked up.

Iris was sitting in the rocking chair, still wearing her engagement ring, smiling down at Phoenix.

"IRIS!" He quickly stood up and hugged her, she hugged him back "Wha-How-Why-" Phoenix stuttered,

"You didn't honestly think that I would go, did you?" Iris said, giggling, "I-If you were angry enough-" Phoenix said before Iris cut him off,

"Oh, Feenie... I could never be angry at _you._" she said smiling, Phoenix looked at her straight into her eyes,

"You pranked me, so I just simply pranked you back by going in the loop in the hall," Iris said, still smiling, "Your too clever," Phoenix said.

"Well... For something sudden... I guess mine was a _good _prank..." Iris thought out loud, "Your idea for a prank is truly brilliant! I mean... even Trucy couldn't think of a plan like that! And you know how clever that girl is..." Iris said while giggling,

"I don't care about that anymore, i'm just happy you didn't leave me for real!" Phoenix exclaimed,

"How could I ever leave the love of my life?" Iris said, "...I love you Rissy..." "I love you too, Feenie..." they both said.

And that's how the adventurous part of the day came to and end.

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK: Next chapter, Phoenix will search through a newspaper, only to find a ship that rents only $200 for a 2nd class room!  
P.S Please leave a good review!**


	2. Settin' Sail!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Settin' Sail!

* * *

_May 2, 2:25 PM,_

_Wright Anything Agency_

*Yawn* "Good mornin' boss... where's Mrs. Wri-Fey...?" Apollo and Athena, Phoenix's lawyers-in-training, both asked,

"Good morning to you, too... I guess..., Apollo... Athena, you two don't look so good... did something happen...?" Phoenix asked, " *Yawn* "No... we both were just up until two..." Athena said drowsily, "What? Why?" Phoenix asked, surprised,

"We just, couldn't go to sleep... I don't remember... I don't care... Anyway, where's *Yawn* Iris?" Apollo said and asked,

"She's... in her room... asleep..." Phoenix responded, "Oh- GOD WE'RE GONNA FA-" Apollo and Athena both fell unconcious before they could finish their sentences.

"... I don't even know what to say to that..." Phoenix said sarcastically and continued to search through the newspaper he was reading, "Good morning, Feenie..." Iris finally woke up,

"Good morning, Rissy... Did something happen last night...?" Phoenix asked, "What do you mean?" Iris asked Phoenix, "I mean- you usually wake up earlier than this..."

"... Oh, I was just watching some movies before falling asleep..." she smiled at him, "...Your just never in a grumpy mood, are you?" Phoenix asked sarcastically while laughing a little,

"Heh, guess not..." Iris replied jokingly, "Ooo...!" Phoenix said while looking through the advertisements in the news paper,

"... Gigantic..." was all Phoenix said, "What?" she looked at the section he was reading, "Ahh...!" Iris also said looking through them, "Only $200 dollars for 2nd class..." Iris said, "Could we go?" Iris asked Phoenix.

"Sure, why not? It'll be a good experience for all of us!" Phoenix said happily, Iris still continued reading through the article,

"... 'Gigantic, the original name for the Titanic, this ship is basically a remake of the Titanic, but bigger, better, and cheaper!' " Iris read from the article

"...I can't believe it... we're going to sail on the remake of the Titanic!" Iris started jumping around happily like a little girl,

"I wanted to go on a ship... but I didn't that I would ever sail on high class ship!" Iris continued jumping around, Apollo and Athena then woke up,

"AH!" they both yelled becuase they realized that they drooled on each other while being unconcious.

"Hey boss, what's Iris so jumpy about?" Apollo asked, fully awake, "Oh, we're just going to sail on the 'Gigantic', basically the remake of the Titanic, in a few weeks," Phoenix said happily, Athena's and Apollo's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Gigantic...?" Athena questioned, "Basically the remake of the Titanic...?" Apollo continued, Phoenix nodded, Athena and Apollo looked at each other, they suddenly burst into excitement,

"YAY!"Athena screamed, "WHOO!" Apollo roared! This, unfortunately, woke Trucy up.

"Daddy...? Mommy? What's happening...?" Trucy said rubbing her eyes, "We're all going to ride on the Giganic! It's basically the remake version of the Titanic, Trucy!" Iris said excidedly, "...Daddy? Is this true?" Trucy asked,

Phoenix simply nodded, "YES!" Trucy bounced excidedly! "When are we going, Feenie?" Iris asked Phoenix,

"Hmm... I think... I think next week sounds good!" Phoenix exclaimed, "YAY!" everyone cheered!

-~One Week Later...~-

_May 9, 6:47 PM,_

_White Star Line Center_

Iris, Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo, and Athena were eagerly waiting to aboard the Gigantic, they were all too busy daydreaming that they didn't realize that it was their turns to enter in their tickets,

"O-Oh! H-Here you go, ma'm," Phoenix handed all their tickets to the blonde haired woman, the woman bit her lip,

"Uh- Erm- Who it that behind you...?" she asked, motioning to Iris, "Oh, that's my fiancée, Iris Fey," Phoenix said,

"O-Oh..." the woman said, disappointed, they then all ran toward the ship, "Well, that's another name I can cross off of my 'People to Marry' list..." the blonde woman said to herself.

* * *

_May 9, 6:56 PM_

_Front Of Gigantic_

"Feenie... it's beautiful..." she couldn't and didn't take her eyes off of the sunset,

"Woo-Hoo!" Trucy, Apollo, and Athena bounced around happily, he then went to Iris' side, he looked at Iris, "You know... I've seen something more beautiful than this sunset..." Phoenix said,

"What? That's impossible!" Iris exclaimed, "I did... you want me to show you?" Phoenix offered her "Yes! If it's more beautiful that this, then it's definitely worth seeing!" Iris exclaimed, "Well then... just make sure your still with me..." he quickly covered her eyes.

* * *

_May 9, 7:09 PM,_

_2nd Class, Room 110_

"Are you ready for what your about to see?" Phoenix asked Iris, "Yes!" Iris said, excidedly, "Okay..." Phoenix smirked, he then uncovered her eyes, she was looking into a mirror,

she looked at Phoenix sarcastically, "Oh, Feenie... Come on..." Iris said, giggling, she then turned around to see a huge, classy room, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"... This is what you got for $200 dollars..?!" Iris asked Phoenix while exclaiming, "I- It's amazing!" but as much as she didn't want to leave...,

"Feenie, this room is beautiful... but, but I think that I want to explore more..." Iris stated, "Why?" Phoenix asked Iris,

"Well, because if this if 2nd class, then how does 1st class look like?" Iris explained, "... My god..." Phoenix said after thinking about what Iris just said.

"Yeah... your right..." Phoenix said.

"Well then, ALLONSYYY!" Iris said, giggling as the ship started to sail.

* * *

**Next chapter: Peaceful Slumber-Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a good review!**


	3. Peaceful Slumber

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Peaceful Slumber

* * *

_May 9, 7:21_

_1st Class Deck_

Phoenix and Iris slowly walked down the hallway as their jaws hung open in awe, "It's beautiful…" Phoenix said,

"I know…" Iris replied, "It's like a palace…" they both said at the same time.

The deeper they walked down the hallway, they started to see familiar paintings of people, outlines, and dates, they stopped once they came to a portrait of Iris, "Oh! I'm famous!" Iris giggled.

"Apparently, you are." Phoenix said as he stared at the portrait of her, Iris rolled her eyes, "All the pictures of these people aren't familiar? Even the slightest bit?" Iris asked,

"I-I think so… though I just can't remember…" Phoenix said, Iris rolled her eyes again.

"These are all the people that were involved in every one of your cases." Iris said,

"Oh… well, my excuse is that I haven't seen any of these people in ten years," Phoenix said trying not to look dumb,

"That's a good excuse… though, too bad I won't fall for it..." Iris said.

"Well, I think we should go back to our room, now." Phoenix stated, "Yeah," Iris replied.

* * *

_May 9, 7:32 PM,_

_Front Of Gigantic_

"It's sooooo amazing!" Athena exclaimed, "It's sure a sight to see," Trucy said,

"We're just really lucky that Mr. Wright said yes to this," Apollo explained,

"I just love family time, you get your mind off of cases, you get to relax and have fun, and you don't have to talk about important stuff!" Trucy said.

"…I'm gonna go ask where this ship is headed," Athena stated, "Why?" Apollo asked Athena, "Because Mr. Wright forgot to mention where," Athena explained,

"'Kay, you go and do that" Trucy said to Athena.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"I-I'm back…" Athena said shivering, "You look like you've seen a ghost, Athena," Apollo said, "Well, where are we going?" Trucy asked Athena,

"W-We're taking the same route that the Titanic did… N-New York…" Athena said,

"Cool, but what's bothering you?" Trucy asked,

"W-Well… What if the s-same thing h-happens to this sh-ship?" Athena asked, Apollo and Trucy both gulped,

"Wh-What's the likeliness of that happening?" Apollo said, trying to look on the bright side of things,

"Y-Yeah… L-Lets just not worry about it, this is a vacation, after all, Trucy said. "M-Maybe… we should go to our room now…" Athena said, "Yeah…" Trucy and Apollo both said. And off they went.

* * *

_May 9, 7:56 PM,_

_2nd Class, __Room 110_

Trucy, Apollo, and Athena cracked open the door, "Hey, what were you three doing?" Iris asked, still awake, "We were just coming back to our- OH MY GOD!" Trucy exclaimed, "What?" Apollo and Athena asked as they peeked their head in the door, their jaws dropped.

"Th-this is our room…?" Athena asked, "Yes," Iris nodded, "It's a castle!" Apollo exclaimed!

"You think this is nice? Go check out the 1st class hallway," Iris said,

"-We will…" Trucy quickly said,

"Where's Mr. Wright?" Athena asked, He's changing in the other room, he'll be out soon." Iris replied,

But by the time she said that, they were all asleep, Iris tucked them in bed, "Sweet dreams…" Iris said, then kissed Trucy and shut the door.

"... Feenie? What's taking you so long?" Iris asked,

"Nothing, Iris! Just- need- to- done!" Phoenix exclaimed.

He opened the door to find Iris asleep, "Awww…" smiled, "Sweet dreams, Iris" he kissed her on her lips, "… I love you…" he finished, and that's how that day ended…

...Or is it?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tragedy Occurs- ****Don't forget to leave a review! :3**


	4. Tragedy Occurs

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Tragedy Occurs

* * *

*Shwoo...* *Shwoo...* *Shwo-ERRRRRRRRRKKKKKK*

-FLASHBACK-

_April 14, 11:40 PM,_

_1912, Titanic_

*EEEEERRRRRRKKKKK*

All passengers still slept peacefully, as the loud notice was no offense to them, the ones that were awake had no worries, either... _Never call a ship 'unsinkable'..._

Iris was in a dream... A dream of being on the _Titanic_...

Iris was the only one scared to be on the ship... For... In the dream... She was the only one that knew... That knew the fate of the ship that would one day be lost in the heart of the ocean...

Iris woke up... Though... She was still in her dream... She ran as fast as she could to the upper deck only to see an iceberg that had just seconds ago raked the side of the _Titanic_...

The _Titanic_ sunk _much_ faster in her dream than in real life...

*Brrggghhhh* *Heeeellpggggg* Iris gurgled under the freezing, Atlantic water...

* * *

_May 9, 12:27 AM,_

_2nd Class, Room 110,_

"Ahh...!" Iris woke up as quickly as she could, she found her face in her pillow as to why she couldn't breath in her dream, Phoenix woke up at the same time as she did, all the others were still asleep.

"F-Feenie...? D-Did you have the same dream of being on the _Titanic_...? And then... Drowning...?" Iris asked Phoenix, he nodded, eyes wide open,

"Iris, d-did you hear that_ loud noise, _too?" Phoenix asked her, she nodded as well, they stared at each other for a moment, still hyperventilating, they then ran as quickly as they could to the upper deck...

_...Like in their dreams..._

* * *

_May 9, 12:32 AM,_

_Right Side of_ _Gigantic_

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

...They stood both leaned as far as could without falling to see the right side of the ship...

...They both saw a _horrible _sight... The ship had a _Gigantic _depression in the side...

...The ship was sinking fast... Most people would survive... Most people were already on the upper deck, alerted.

Iris and Phoenix ran as quickly as they could to room 110, one they got there, they basically broke down the door, Apollo was already awake, vomiting in a bucket, he was seasick,

"APOLLO! TRUCY! ATHENA! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Phoenix yelled at the top of his lungs, "But... Daddy... I'm so sleepy..." Iris pulled her out of the bed,

"Mommy...!" Trucy said while trying to chew her arm off from Iris' grip, Iris raised an eyebrow at her, "It's not you... It's me..." Trucy said with a sarcastic tone is her voice, Iris still pulled her up to the upper deck, with Athena awake, she followed them.

* * *

_May 9, 12:53 AM,_

_Upper Deck of Gigantic_

It started to rain,

"What's going on, mommy?" Trucy asked Iris, "... The ship is sinking... _Fast_..." Iris responded, "Oh no..." Trucy said as the ship started to break in half,

... Phoenix was on the side that was plunging into the water... Trucy ran as fast as she could to a lifeboat, not knowing about Phoenix...

Iris on the other hand, ran toward Phoenix and grabbed his hand, he was now dangling off the front of the ship.

"F-Feenie!" Iris said to Phoenix while trying her hardest to pull him up... She knew she couldn't... But she still tried...

"I-Iris! Y-You need to l-let go!" Phoenix nervously said to Iris, "No!" She started crying, even though it was raining, he could tell apart Iris' tears from the rain,

"I-If you don't l-let go! You'll b-be risking a-all of their l-lives!" Phoenix shouted, Iris started crying harder...

"N-No... P-Please... D-Don't make me do this..." Iris sobbed harder,

... She knew they would all die if she didn't let go...

"I-I love you... Feenie..." Iris said, tears still slipping down from her eyes... "I-I love you too... Iris..."

...

...

...

... She let go...

... She watched him fall to his death...

... She almost jumped after him...

... But Trucy stopped her...

"Mommy! What are you doing!? Where's daddy?!" Trucy asked

Iris stood silent, Trucy then realized... She was then about to jump in... But Iris stopped her, and put her in lifeboat #12,

Apollo and Athena were already there, Iris, Trucy, Athena, and Apollo, all drifted of back where the ship sailed off from.

Athena then noticed, "H-Hey... Isn't somebody missing?" She questioned, Iris turned around and stiffened,

"Yeah! Where's Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked, Iris started crying again, "Ms. Fey, what's wr-" Apollo was cut off of his sentence, "-He told me to let go or all of us would die..." Iris finally spoke up, still faced away,

Apollo and Athena opened their eyes wide open in shock, "So that means he's..." Athena gulped, "...Dead...?" she finished, everyone was quiet... Iris felt something missing from her hand...

She looked at her ring finger...

...

...

...

... Her engagement ring was gone...

... The one thing that reminded her that she was important to someone...

... Was gone...

* * *

**Next chapter: Surviving the Twisted Night- ****Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a good review :3**


	5. Surviving The Twisted Night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace**_** Attorney!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Surviving The Twisted Night

* * *

_May 10, 1:02 AM,_

_Atlantic Ocean, Lifeboat #12_

"A-Apollo? Did you find anything that we can eat?" Athena asked with her aching stomach,

"N-N-No... I- There's actually a lot of supplies here... Multiple bags... One of them has to have food... Right...?" Apollo questioned,

"I-I hope so..." Athena continued,

"I-Iris, d-did you find a-anything...?" Athena asked her,

"Umm... N-N- Wait, I found blankets, at least, and I think I smell... *Sniff* *Sniff* Ch-Chicken...? Oh... I-I found f-food... A-And a lot of it..." Iris said boringly,

"H-Here..." She split it up between the four, including herself, "H-Here, you eat some, too, Fee..." she stopped herself,

"O-Oh... R-Right..." She sadly looked down at herself. _Why did I let go?! I only bring pain to people... Why am I still alive?! I just want to die now... I'll do anything just to be with him... Even suicide... I don't need to exist anymore... Why am I still here... But... If he truly loves me... Then he wouldn't want me to commit suicide... I hope he truly loves me... I hope he's not dead... I hope he found another lifeboat..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I wish he was here right now... _Iris thought deeply,

"M-Mommy? A-Are you okay? You've been quiet most of the time... Is it because of what happened to... Daddy?" Trucy asked Iris, Iris just simply nodded,

_ ...Ms. Fey seems lost without Mr. Wright... I wish there was something we could do to help... _Apollo thought,

"I-You should all go to sleep... I-I'll watch out for land..." Iris said, everyone nodded, Trucy gave a quick glance at Iris and quickly fell asleep.

...

...

...

'Twas a quiet night... Until... _Something_ stumbled upon the big lifeboat.

Iris was still awake, not tired at all, still looking for land, she saw what she that was grey land, but she stopped the lifeboat and screamed, everyone woke up, the 'land' had a fin, it quickly rose it's head out of the water,

It was a huge shark...

...

...

...

_A Megalodon..._

Iris smacked the shark with a spare paddle, it easily broke, of course, though, the Megalodon had a large bruise,

None of them knew what to do, they were on a medium size lifeboat, and if any of them walked a decimeter back, they would fall into the Atlantic Ocean,

But, in the corner of Iris' left eye, she saw a large island, "PADDLE TOWARDS THE ISLAND!" Iris exclaimed at the top of her lungs! They quickly steered towards the island, and successfully escaped the Megalodon.

* * *

_May 10, 2:11 AM,_

_? Island_

Everyone was soaking wet, but were safe and a bit more happy, but Iris still had her boring mood, and since she was the eldest, she was basically the 'leader'.

"O-Okay... F-First of all... T-try to chop off whatever you can as much as you can from trees... We're probably going to be here for a while, and since we're... Civilized... We could probably build a house..." Iris said in a sweet, nervous, and a bit of commanding voice,

everyone nodded, "Apollo and Athena, I want you to do the tree part, Trucy, you... Actually... You go and try to do the tree part, Apollo, could you try to build a fire?" Iris said in the same voice,

"Yes ma'am!" Apollo said in a soldier voice and immediately went off, "Okay, mommy..." Trucy them went off, "H-Hey, wait, what are you gonna do, Iris?" Athena questioned her,

"I'm going to explore the island, try to find some food and a water source." Iris said kindly, "Oh, okay," Athena then went off and followed Trucy.

Iris first saw a hill, _I could probably get a good view of the island from there..._ Iris thought, she went up the mountain, _Hmm... It's hard to see from here since it's still night... I'll come back here when there's daylight... Right now... I'll have to walk around everywhere... Wait... I hear bubbling water... And a few chickens...! The water is closer, I'll go there first... _Iris thought.

-Trucy and Athena-

*Chop* *Chop* *Chop* *THUNK*

"Athena?!" Trucy exclaimed, "I'm alive! Don't worry! I just cut down a weak tree!" Athena said happily, "Thank god..." Trucy said softly, "How much supplies did you get, Trucy?" Athena asked her,

"Oh, I have a HUGE stash near that small cave-looking rock," Trucy replied, "...cave looking rock? Do you realize we could use that place for shelter?" Athena questioned,

"Oh... Yeah..." Trucy face-palmed, "I'll go tell mommy, meanwhile, try to cut down some more trees," Trucy stated and commanded, "K-K," Athena replied.

_-_Apollo-

_We're all lucky I know how to make a campfire... Ugh... I wonder if anyone has found or made a shelter yet... It's starting to rain... Wait... Fresh water! Hallelujah! _Apollo thought,

He started dancing while sticking his tongue out...

(I'm so very sorry for those disturbing images I just put into your minds... XD)

Once the rain stopped, Apollo put his tongue back into his mouth and continued to look for flint, small logs, and kindling.

-Iris-

"Mommy! Mommy!" Trucy shouted to Iris, "Trucy? Is something wrong?" Iris asked her, "No! Everything is just fine! I just wanted to tell you I found a shelter!" Trucy exclaimed,

"Y-You did?! Wh-Where?!" Iris asked, "Follow me...!" Trucy shouted a few meters away.

* * *

_May 10, 2:48 AM,_

_? Island, Shelter_

"It's huge!" Iris exclaimed, "I know r-" Trucy was cut off by two people, "Iri-Ms. F- Iro- Campf- Coconuts!" Athena and Apollo both cut each other off, "Wait!" Iris exclaimed, all attention was given to her,

"Okay, Athena, what did you want to say?" Iris asked her, "I found iron and coconuts!" Athena stated proudly, "That's great!" Iris exclaimed, "Apollo, what about you?" Iris asked Apollo,

"I have all the materials to make a campfire!" He also stated proudly, "Thank god... I'm cold... Could you make one now, Apollo?" Iris asked him, "Sure can do!" He said, "I'll go get the blankets from the lifeboat." Iris stated,

"Feenie, could you he-" Again, she cut herself off, everyone was silent for a second, they watched Iris cry and wipe her tears away, she took a deep breath and walked to the lifeboat, but she saw a small flower near the lifeboat,

It was an iris, Iris picked it up and delicately placed it in the cold water, "I miss you... Feenie... Please forgive me..." She sobbed a little bit more and watched the iris float away from the island,

After wiping off her tears, she picked up all the blankets and took them back to the shelter.

_Mommy seems very sad without daddy... He's still alive... I know it... He has to be... He wouldn't leave us... Would he...? No, he'll stay alive for mommy, me Athena, and Apollo, I know he's still alive... Why are you hiding daddy...?_

Iris then came back with red eyes, they all knew that she was crying, but didn't say anything about it.

Apollo put the campfire inside the shelter, they all slept near it, they slept the rest of the night away, waiting for daylight.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Survival And Grief-Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a good review :3 And if you didn't know, this chapter came from the game 'Stranded 2' and they will be stuck on this island for the next 5 or so chapters!**


	6. Survival And Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Survival And Grief

* * *

May 10, 11:35 AM,

_? Island, Shelter_

"Ugh... *Yawn*" Athena had just woken up, hungry, "Ugh... Apollo... Could you go make me a sandwich?" Athena asked, apparently forgetting the situation she was in,

"Oh... Yeah... Stuck on an island... With very little chance of survival... I should go gather some more things from trees..." Athena thought out loud, but before she left, she heard another yawn,

"...Iris?" Athena asked, "Are you okay?" Athena asked her, Iris nodded, "I'm going to go look for a water source, I still haven't found one yet," Iris stated,

"Okay, I'll go get some wood, and, Iris? Would it be okay if I bring a few rocks hear for weapons or something?" Athena asked her, "Yes, I think I heard some lions over that big, rocky hill." Iris said, Athena nodded, then went off.

-Athena-

_Hmm... There are a lot of vines here, I wonder if I use all of them as rope... Maybe... A treehouse? Or maybe a wood shelter... Better than that cold cave..._ Athena thought,

*Snik* *Snik* *SNAP* "Oh my... That was a VERY tough vine... I hope it's just because of dryness... I wonder if we could make cloth out of this... We could even make clothes! The clothes I'm wearing are kinda smelly and wet, anyway..." Athena trailed off,

_I smell something... Sweet... No... Oranges! Apples! Bananas! Strawberries! Blueberries! Plums! Wheat! Even washed up crates with cookies inside of them!_ _I just found the mother load of food! _Athena exclaimed in her mind! "I gotta tell Iris!" Athena quickly shouted, then ran off.

-Iris-

_Oh... Yes... So... Refreshing... Finally... Water... Fresh... Ice cold... Water... _Iris thought before she was interrupted by Athena, "Iris!" Athena shouted at her, "Ah! Y-Yes, Athena?" Iris asked her,

"I just found a bunch of food!" Athena exclaimed, "Where? I'm starving!" Iris exclaimed, Athena then led her towards the miracle.

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

"H-Here we are...!" Athena said while hyperventilating, Iris' jaw dropped, she couldn't and didn't take her eyes off of the miracle,

"Athena, I think their too high, you should throw rocks at them to make them fall, I'll pick the berries," Iris said, Athena nodded, they both started their assigned jobs,

Iris picked the bushes because she didn't have enough strength to throw the rock and make a fruit fall from the tree, "Athena, I also found carrots!" Iris said happily,

"We'll come back to get them once we deliver all of the other foods to the shelter," Athena stated,

"Okay, but do you think we need to make a cart, quickly, it'll take days to take all the food we already picked to the shelter," Iris said, "Yeah..." Athena agreed.

~45 Minutes Later...~

"P-Put the vine over here so it can attach to the-" Iris stuttered, "Place the wheel over here...-" Athena also stuttered, "And-" "And-" "Done!" They both exclaimed at the same time, they laughed and started to put all of the food into the cart.

* * *

_May 10, 12:29 PM,_

_? Island, Shelter_

*Grunt* *Grunt*

_Oh... What's with all the grunting?! _Apollo thought before waking up only to see a large cart in front of his face, "Oh... My... D-Did you two make this cart yourselves?" Apollo questioned,

"Yes, and wait 'till you look in it!" Athena said proudly, "*Gasp* Th-There's a lot of food in here..." Apollo started drooling, "Trucy, it's time to wake up, honey..." Iris said sweetly,

"Okay, mommy..." Trucy said tiredly, "*Grgghh..* Ugh... I'm hungry... Do we had anything to eat?" Trucy asked, "Yes, and a lot!" Trucy's eyes widened, "WHERE?!" Trucy roared, "In that cart," Iris responded,

Trucy came to a beautiful sight of bananas, strawberries, oranges, and more! Trucy ate delicately, enjoying the sweet and sour, juicy flavor of the nutritious foods,

Everyone ate the same way, making sure not to forget the memory, everyone ate in the the shelter, everyone but Iris, that is,

Iris ate alone, near the ocean, talking to herself, "Do you think it's about daddy?" Trucy asked, "Probably... She acts much less dull when he's around," Apollo continued,

"... I know it's definitely not for me to say... But... I feel that he's still alive... I mean-why would he leave all of us, if he told Iris to let go, he must have known he was going to survive, either that or... He just saved us all..." Athena said,

"..." There was a moment of silence, "...NO! DADDY'S STILL ALIVE! I KNOW IT!" Trucy started sobbing, Apollo comforted her, "Shh... Shh... Everything's going to be okay, I promise..." Apollo said to Trucy, Trucy later stopped crying,

"I-I'm going to go get supplies..." Trucy stated sadly, "Okay... Be safe..." Athena commanded in a pitiful voice, Trucy just limped away,

"I'm going to go check on Iris know..." Athena stated, Apollo nodded.

When Athena first saw Iris, she was sniffling with a stick in her hand, writing something in the sand, 'I will always love you, Feenie, please forgive me, ~Iris' is what she wrote,

"I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you... My mother... Died... When... I was a child..." Athena sniffles as memories started resurfacing,

"...*Sniff* E-Everytime I lost someone... It didn't affect me because they hadn't been a good influence on me... None of them cared for me... My sister... My father... My mother... They all abandoned me... But... Phoenix... He cared for me... When I lost him... I broke... I-I almost jumped in after him... I just want to die now..." Iris continued crying,

"...We don't think he's dead..." Athena said, "Do you honestly think that he would leave all of us, you also think that he's alive, your just not certain, Iris..." Iris sniffled again, less tears now, "I hope... But if he's dead, it's all my fault..." Iris said,

"He's not dead, Iris, he couldn't and wouldn't leave us..." Athena said in a rather stern voice, Iris finished up the rest of her crying,

"Now, no more grieving, he's alive, we just don't know where he is," Athena said positively, Iris finally smiled genuinely, "Th-Thank you... For this talk, Athena," Iris smiled,

"Now, don't cry anymore," Athena commanded in a positive and supportive voice, Iris nodded and smiled, the they both walked toward the shelter.

* * *

**Next chapter: Heart Of The Sea-Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review :3**


	7. Heart Of The Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Heart Of The Sea

* * *

_May 10, 7:29 PM,_

_? Island, Shelter_

Athena and Iris just got back from their talk and were heading back to the shelter, Trucy was still collecting things, only Apollo was left at the shelter.

*SCRATCH* *SCRATCH* *SCRATCH* *SCRATCH*

"Ugh... What's that horrible noise?!" Athena asked angrily, "I don't know, it sounds like when you rub two rocks together." Iris thought out loud,

When they went inside the shelter, Apollo was on the floor with 7 spears around him,

"Apollo!" Iris shouted, "Did you make these?" Iris asked, Apollo nodded, "We need spears, I heard some lions around here, that's when this idea popped into my mind, and I also needed some of that iron that Athena found." Apollo explained,

"And we can also use it for predators," Apollo continued, "It's also a bit brighter in-COOOOL!" Athena exclaimed sighting the torch hanging off the wall,

"Oh, yeah, I also figured out you could make torches by lighting sticks on fire," Apollo explained the torches, "Sooo... How was your day?" Apollo asked rather casually and sarcastically, Athena rolled her eyes as Iris got back to work,

"Mommy! Athena! Apollo! I figured out how to make cloth!" Trucy came in the shelter and exclaimed, "Really? I was thinkin' about that earlier..." Athena thought out loud,

"Yeah-Well, you need vines and rocks-here- lemme show you..." Trucy offered, and, for the next 3 hours, they were making cloth-and a lot of it,

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* Is what it sounded like for those three hours... Pity them all.

"I'm done with this stash!" Iris said happily, "Me, too!" Apollo said, "Me three!" Athena said, Trucy didn't say anything because she was finished wayyyyyy before all of them, she was outside drinking a coconut.

"Oh! The sun is setting, we have to get more materials, quick!" Iris exclaimed, "Ugh... Why?" Apollo asked, obviously tired,

"Because these coconuts aren't going to last long, and I think I forgot where the water source is!" Iris explained loudly, "*Sigh* ...Fine..." Apollo said in his same tone,

everyone got up quickly with the exception of Apollo, of course, Athena pulled him up.

-Iris-

_I swear to god that the water I keep hearing doesn't exist, it's just mocking me! I've searched everywhere I could hear-_*SPASH* "...The water... Except here, apparently..."

She had fallen in the water, she was entirely wet, "...*Shiver* I-I-It's s-s-so c-c-coooold..." Iris said as she dawned from the isolated water into the cool, thick air.

"H-Hmm... M-maybe I could use s-something to remember this... A-Aha! A chalk... Rock? I-I guess this will h-have to do..." Iris thought out loud as she slowly kept her nail to the rocky floor while walking back to the shelter.

-Apollo-

"God... Please tell me why I had to be stranded on an island, why us? I just want an answer, I would even accept a simple, 'Because I said so'... *Sigh* I'm gonna roll up into a ball and cry now... At the shelter..." Apollo complained while heading back to the shelter.

-Trucy and Athena-

"I have a bunch of bark... Branches... And v-AHHHHHHHHH! TRUUUUCYYY! HEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!" Athena shrieked, "ATHENA! What's wrong?!" Trucy asked, worried, a monkey was chasing Athena,

"B-Bad monkey!" Trucy stuttered before throwing one of the spears that Apollo made at the monkey, "Thanks... Trucy..." Athena panted, Trucy nodded and stuck her hands deep in the monkey's guts, making a squishy noise,

"What-*Gag* are you-*Gag* doing?!" Athena asked, now scarred for life, "We kill the monkey-we loot the monkey." Trucy said simply,

"I'ma ignore that that now... I'm going back to the shelter... Come back-with clean hands-when you want..." Athena said disgusted, "O-Kay..." Trucy replied before Athena ran off.

* * *

_May 10, 12:34 AM,_

_? Island, Shelter_

Iris, Apollo and Athena were already at the shelter, "Umm... Iris... We're thirsty, did you find the water source again...?" Athena questioned Iris, Iris nodded,

"Yes, just follow the chalk line outside here," Iris said calmly as she was the 'beds'.

"Hello, mommy," Trucy came back from her monkey experiment-and yes, her hands were clean-"Hi Trucy, what did you get from the monkey?" Iris asked a bit disgusted, but mostly calmly,

"Oh... Just some small pieces of meat... Nothin' too big... I'ma go to sleep now..." Trucy replied, "Okay," Iris said after a few minutes, Athena and Apollo came back from the water,

"So refreshed, now..." Athena said sticking her tongue out, as did Apollo, "Okay, let's just go to sleep now, I'm all done preparing," Iris said sweetly, much more sweeter now that she wasn't worried about Phoenix,

"Okay..." Athena and Apollo both said, "Lights out," Iris said before blowing the torch off, "Sweet dreams, Trucy," Iris kissed Trucy's forehead and snuggled back into her place.

* * *

_May 11, 2:17 AM_

_? Island, Shelter_

*THUMP*

"...Huh...? What was that...?" Iris quietly thought out loud, careful not to wake the others up, she picked up a spear and held it tightly, ready to attack at any second,

*Groan* Iris heard louder the closer she walked back to shore, she saw a figure standing by the shore, groaning, of course, she was about to attack it, she got a bit closer, the figure didn't notice her,

Iris dropped her spear and charged at the figure, she fell on top of the figure and hugged it hard, as if was about to leave her, soon, the figure started hugging back, neither of the figures cared that they were in the salty water.

"...Iris..." The figure whispered in her ear, as it did, she just hugged it harder, the figure didn't mind, "...Feenie... I'm so sorry for letting-" Iris said with tears in her eyes before she was cut of by-the now identified-Phoenix Wright,

"Iris... I told you to let go... I knew I would survive..." Phoenix said calmly, "I-But how did you find this island?" Iris asked, confused, "Something must have told you to come this way..." Iris explained, still confused,

Phoenix smiled, "Well... Yes... Something did tell me to come this way... It was this..." He reached into his lifeboat and pulled out an iris, it was the one Iris put into the ocean,

"The moment I saw this..." He started putting the iris into Iris' hair, "I knew you were in that direction, and, if you want to know, at first, the ship pulled me in... But I held onto a coral, there... Was something shiny at the top of it, I grabbed the shiny thing and started floating back to the surface... And then I found the lifeboat..." Phoenix explained,

Iris was now crying tears of joy, Phoenix pulled her into a long, kiss, making it difficult for either of them to breath, the second Iris felt Phoenix's lips touch her's, she returned the kiss,

After they pulled away from each other to breath, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, "...Do you want to know what that 'shiny thing' was, Iris?" Phoenix asked her, Iris nodded,

But before he could pull it out, Trucy hugged him hard, Phoenix didn't mind he just hugged her back, then Athena and Apollo came back and hugged him as well, "Mr. Wright!" Apollo exclaimed happily,

"Boss!" Athena also exclaimed happily, they all hugged him hard, though, Iris just smiled,

"Umm... Can I talk to Iris for a while, you guys?" Phoenix asked awkwardly, "But you just-" Apollo was about to object until Trucy and Athena pulled him back into the shelter, "Anyway, the shiny thing was..."

(Cue Titanic music, 'Hymn of the sea', in 3, 2, 1...!)

"...This..." He pulled out a blue hearted necklace with a silver chain, Iris put her hands to her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks, Phoenix wiped her tears away and gently placed the necklace on her neck,

She pointed to the necklace and gasped, "That... From... The... Titanic..." Iris stuttered, Phoenix nodded, he then whispered in her ear, "The heart of the ocean is found..." Phoenix then kissed her again, this time, they were positive that if they tried kissing for any longer, they would be dead,

This was a moment that even if they were brainwashed, they still wouldn't forget, they kissed until they were on the verge of running out of breath, but right after they were done, they still continued, Athena, Apollo, and Trucy didn't come back for the rest of night,

Iris and Phoenix spent the rest of the night desperately trying to make contact, they didn't go back into the shelter, they just stayed by the shore the whole time, not a care in the world, "Feenie..." Iris said softly, "Yes, Iris?" Phoenix asked, "Promise you'll never leave us..." Iris finished, "...Promised..." Phoenix said quickly,

He then kissed her on the nose, she blushed and kissed him on the cheek, they then slept the night away, constantly kissing each other.

* * *

**Yayayayayay!~ Feenie is back :D Next chapter: A Way Off The Island-Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review 4 Feenie's return :D**


	8. A Way Off The Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!**

* * *

_May 11, 7:24 AM,_

_? Island, Shore_

Iris woke up to the feeling of the gentle tides slowly tugging at her silky hair, "...F-Feenie? A-Are you there?" Iris asked, she frantically looked around, but didn't see anything,

"*Sigh* I-It was a dr-" *THUMP* She tripped on something, it groaned as they made contact,

"...Iris?" Phoenix asked, Iris sighed happily, knowing that all of last night's events was not a dream,

"O-Oh! S-Sorry, you can go back to sleep," Iris reassured him, "Wait-Iris... I forgot to give you something yesterday, but I didn't because I was too excited about giving you that necklace," Phoenix told her,

"Hmm? What is it?" Iris asked curiously, "This," Phoenix slipped on a diamond ring onto her fourth finger on her right hand,

"I-I thought I lost this!" Iris said, "Well... I also found this on that coral," Phoenix told her, she giggled and kissed his left cheek, he didn't mind at all.

-Athena, Trucy, and Apollo-

_May 11, 7:29 AM,_

_? Island, Shelter_

"*Yawn*" Athena moaned, she woke up before the rest, she immediately went to the water source to brush her teeth with oranges, (Wat? Sorry, I needed to put some kind of morning routine \:)

When she got back to the shelter, Trucy and Apollo were doing the same routine, when they got back, they started talking about Phoenix and Iris,

"Soo... What do you think Iris and Phoenix and doing?" Athena started the topic, "I think we should see Mr. Wright, now," Apollo commented,

"No, Apollo, mommy and daddy are probably still talking things out right now," Trucy replied, "Oh... And I think I saw daddy give that necklace from the Titanic to mommy," Trucy replied happily,

Athena and Apollo's jaw dropped, "WHAT?! THE NECKLACE FROM THE TITANIC?! THE ON THAT THE WOMAN DROPPED INTO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN?!" Apollo asked loudly and excitedly,

"Yeah, only it caught onto a coral instead of falling onto the ocean floor," Trucy added, "Wait a minute, how exactly do you know that, Trucy?" Athena asked her, 4 psyche locks appeared around Trucy, they were easy to break, totally obvious,

"You eavesdropped, didn't you, Trucy?" Athena guessed, all of Trucy's psyche locks broke, Trucy looked down, "You know me so well..." Trucy said sarcastically,

Iris and Phoenix walked back in, though, Phoenix went out for materials, Iris stayed,

"So... What happened last night, you know, between you and Phoenix?" Athena asked Iris, there were 5 psyche locks, with 'P's' in the background, and every lock had a big 'P' on it,

Athena's first thought was 'Phoenix' but then, the word 'Private' came into her mind, probably private, and if that was the case, she had no business between the two lovebirds, but she was still curious about how Phoenix would react to the question and if he would answer,

Then, ironically, Phoenix walked in during Athena's thoughts, "Hey, boss, what happened between you and Iris last night?" Athena asked, guessing she would get the same response from him, and she did, of course she did.

"Hey, Athena, I'm thirsty, do you know where a water source is?" Phoenix asked her, "Yeah, there's a trail that leads to it outside of the shelter," Athena answered, "Thanks," Phoenix replied, then he went off,

"Hey, Athena, could you get some of that iron, please? I think it might be useful," Apollo asked Athena, "Why can't you get it yourself, Apollo," Athena asked, annoyed,

"'Cause I don't know where it is," Apollo responded, "It's-" Athena stopped noticing that Apollo wasn't listening, "I am so getting you back for this..." Athena growled before heading off to the iron,

"Hey, Trucy, could you get me some foo-*THUNK*" Trucy threw a banana at Apollo, "Oww...! What was that for?!" Apollo asked furiously,

"Athena's revenge, that's what it was, and P.S NEVER try to get me to do something for you." Trucy responded, Apollo grumbled and ate his banana in peace, until...

A monkey came into the shelter, Apollo screamed a girly scream, everyone was there to hear it, the monkey only chased after Apollo because he was the only one who had a banana,

"HERE, YOU LITTLE RAT!" Apollo yelled at the monkey before throwing the banana at it, "That was NOT funny, you guys," Apollo complained,

"Mmm... Yes it was," Athena snickered, the monkey then came back and whacked it's tail at Apollo's nose,

"Oww...!" Apollo complained, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU RAT!" Apollo yelled before he kicked the monkey's nose, "Grr... YEAH! YOU CHOKE ON THAT BANANA YOU UGLY PEST!" Apollo screamed unhappily,

Everyone else was happy, they all laughed so hard, Trucy even started choking, "I-I-I-I can't h-h-handle this much f-f-f-funniness!" Trucy laughed uncontrollably, Apollo eyed her,

"I'm going to cry in a corner, now..." Apollo replied grumpily,

They all laughed and laughed until they all fell, when Iris did, Phoenix caught her, though they still laughed until they couldn't breath,

"Oh... Oh... It hurts... It hurts... It hurts so bad..." Iris giggled, "Y-Yeah..." Phoenix sniffled, Trucy and Athena still laughed to their heart's desire, or more of their funny bone's desire,

"Come on, Feenie, let's get some more materials," Iris said with a small giggle, as she went toward the trees, Phoenix followed,

-Iris and Phoenix-

"Soo... You thinking of making cloth, huh? I think we could all need some more clothes, anyway, these clothes are smelly and wet," Phoenix stated, "Yeah, we figured we were going to be stranded here for a while, so we started foundations and stuff like that," Iris replied,

"We probably will be... What if someone thinks we're all dead?" Phoenix asked, "What do you mean?" Iris asked, "You know... If we're not back home at a certain time, people might think we're dead, so... We need to get off this island ASAP," Phoenix told her,

"Oh... My... What if they start an investigation? What about Maya and Pearl, everyone will be worried...!" Iris started hyperventilating, "...Wait a minute! Is the boat you took to this island wrecked," Phoenix asked Iris,

"No, but we all figured it would be uncomfortable if we all go in at once," Iris explained, "But... What if we combined our boats together?" Phoenix asked, "We would have more space... Food... That's a perfect plan!" Iris exclaimed,

"We need to tell everyone! And... I think we already have enough materials for this plan... We might get off this island... Tomorrow!" Iris exclaimed, they ran as fast as they could toward the shelter.

-Everyone-

"Apollo! Trucy! Athena! We found a way to get off this island on a boat, without being uncomfortable!" Iris told them, "WHAT?!" They all exclaimed in happiness, "If we combine both our lifeboats together..." Phoenix started, and about 30 minutes of explaining, later...

"That's amazing!" Apollo exclaimed, "Yeah, and if we work hard, now, we might get off this island tomorrow!" Phoenix exclaimed, "Woah... We have to work... Right now...? Why not later?" Apollo complained, Iris then whispered something into his ear,

"Lets get started right away! *Fix It Felix Mode: Activated*" Apollo said, "Wow, what did you say to make him change his mind, Iris?" Phoenix asked her, "No more monkeys," Iris replied, they both snickered a bit more, then went to the two boats,

* * *

_May 11, 6:52 PM,_

_? Island, Shore_

-About 7 Hours Later-

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* Was the loudest part of building, it's hard when your not a builder,

"Ju-Just need to p-put this-done!" "Done!" "Done!" "Done!" "Done!" "Done!" They all exclaimed around the same time, indicating that they were finished with their parts of the newly built, and highly stable, boat.

"W-W-We should get some rest... Now..." Apollo panted, "Y-Y-Yeah... It took... Nearly... Seven... Hours... Finish-*THUMP*" Trucy said until they all fell unconscious, now, all they need to do was to wait for daylight to arrive, and for them to be fully rested.

* * *

**Next chapter: Off The Island-Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	9. Off The Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Off The Island

* * *

_May 12, 7:15 AM_

_? Island, Shelter_

*OO OO AH AH* Apollo was the first to wake up, knowing that the sound was a monkey, he became absolutely terrified, "Oh god... Everyone wake up...! Please...!" Apollo started to sob quietly, though, Athena and Trucy were already awake, they both giggled quietly, though, later, Apollo noticed,

"It's not funny...!" Apollo whined, "Yes, yes it is," Athena snickered, "Why do you two tease me a lot...? What have I ever done to you?" Apollo whined a question,

"...Umm... Be alive...? Yeah! That's what you did! Be alive!" Athena said, "Wah...! Well then stop, or I won't help defend you next time," Apollo teased, "Waddaya mean 'next time'?!" Athena asked angrily,

"Oh come on... We all know that your going to be accused of murder later..." Apollo teased, "*OO OO AH AH!*" Athena mimicked a monkey, "AHH MONKEY!" Apollo screamed, waking up Iris and Phoenix,

"Ugh... What's wrong, you two?" Phoenix asked, "A-Athena made a-a m-m-monkey n-n-noise...!" Apollo said first, "Oh, man up, Apollo," Athena nudged him,

"Well, I think we should get into the 'ship' now," Iris said, "Yeah, c'mon," Trucy marched toward the boat, everyone else followed behind, Apollo kept watch of angry monkeys.

* * *

_May 12, 7:25 AM,_

_? Island, Shore_

As everyone boarded the boat, Apollo was the first to speak, "SCREW YOU ANGRY MONKEYS!" Apollo shouted, a monkey then threw a banana a him, "I am about to lose sanity, so let's go already!" Apollo grumbled,

"I think he's already lost sanity," Athena whispered to Trucy, she reacted by giggling,

"Hmm... Feenie, what if someone robbed us?" Iris asked Phoenix, "That is why suing exists, my dear, ...and why I'm a lawyer," Phoenix chuckled, "I wonder how Pearls and Maya are doing," Iris started,

"They're probably fine, Rissy, ... Well, as long a Maya doesn't get kidnapped again..." Phoenix said, "Again? Maya's been kidnapped before?" Iris asked, Phoenix chuckled, "Yeah, once by Shelly De Killer," Phoenix said,

"Who?" Iris asked, "Shelly De Killer is an assassin, he was involved the case when Juan Corrida died," Phoenix explained, "Oh... That case..." Iris remembered,

"Hey, Rissy, how do you know about all my cases, anyway?" Phoenix asked, 5 psyche locks appeared, "Umm... Guess...?" Iris tried to work her way out of this, she started to blush,

"You've been keeping track of me, haven't you, and I bet the reason you always wanted to go to town was to see me, wasn't it?" Phoenix asked, all her psyche locks broke, she looked like a tomato,

"Y-Yes..." Was all Iris could say, Phoenix chuckled, then he froze, "We need to dodge the megaladon!" Phoenix said, terrified, "Oh... My... I forgot about that! Apollo! Turn the boat!" Iris screamed at him, but it was too late, a thick, tall, and sharp fin slowly dawned from the water,

"AHHH!" Iris screamed, she walked back, and just as she fell, Phoenix caught her, "Th-The spears!" Phoenix exclaimed, everyone pulled out a spear and launched it at the megaladon, as the 5th spear, thrown by Trucy, penetrated through the megaladon, it slowly sunk to the bottom of the ocean,

Everyone stood there, hyperventilating, "We need to get out of this area, quick, there might be more, and we don't have nearly as much spears and we need to handle another one," Phoenix stated, everyone nodded and held on to a paddle,

Again, 'twas too late, 5 megaladons were trailer after the boat, everyone paddled as fast as they could to juke them all, (P.S Don't forget to play the Jaws theme during this :D)

"THROW SOME MEAT AT THEM!" Athena shrieked, everyone threw some rotten meat at the sharks, oh, joy! It worked! All of the megaladons went backwards to eat the contaminated meat,

"...Land..." Apollo said, "Wha...?" Iris questioned, "...Land... City... Civilization..." Apollo continued, "Um... Apollo...? Are you okay?" Athena put her hand on Apollo's head, he just drove and drove so hard and fast that the boat was shaking and everyone fell,

"Land!" Iris shouted, there was home, everything looked the same as when they left, they all took their paddles and drove as fast as they could toward home.

* * *

_May 12, 8:06 AM,_

_California, Shell City,_

"WOOOOOO...!" Apollo yelled out of joy, he ripped off his shirt, Iris and Phoenix covered Trucy's eyes, "Daddy, mommy, Polly just ruined my childhood..." Trucy said seriously,

"We know, sweetheart, we know," Iris said, "Lets just let Apollo express his happiness... And not be here to see it..." Phoenix said, everyone nodded and went off to the Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

_May 12, 8:27 AM,_

_Wright Anything Agency,_

"Calling Detective Gumshoe, over, have you found any clues, Gumshoe?" The man in the radio asked, "All I found are these newspapers that have the Gigantic article circled," Gumshoe responded,

"Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked, "H-Hey, wait! Their back!" Gumshoe exclaimed, "Their what?! Their back?! You better not be toying with me, Gumshoe!" The voice in the radio said,

"H-Here! Talk to them!" Gumshoe handed Phoenix the radio, "Hello? Mr. Wright? Are you there?" The voice asked, "Yes," Phoenix responded, "Who's with you, name and de-" The voice was cut off by Gumshoe,

"OF ALL THINGS HOLY! THATS THE NECKLACE!" Gumshoe exclaimed, "What is it this time, Gumshoe?!" The voice asked angrily, "THE NECKLACE FROM THE-" Gumshoe was cut off by Iris, "Please don't tell, Feenie gave it to me, and they'll take it away!" Iris persuaded,

"But, ma'am that-that-it's-" Gumshoe couldn't find a good explanation to tell them about the necklace from the Titanic, "I-It's nothing, sir, I just thought it was something else..." Gumshoe excused,

"Thank you so much!" Iris whispered to Gumshoe, "Your welcome, ma'am, just, make sure no one else besides us eight sees it..." Gumshoe replied as Phoenix talked with the voice, "Okay... Wait... Us eight? What do you-" Iris was cut off by Maya and Pearls,

"Big sis! Mr. Nick!" Pearl exclaimed, "Iris! Nick!" Maya exclaimed "Maya! Pearls!" Iris and Phoenix both said, "Where were you all? We were worried!" Pearl looked sad,

"The ship we we sailing on sunk, and we were stranded on an island for a week!" Iris replied, "...Hey... Big sis... Why do you have a ring on your finger? Are you marrying someone?" Pearl looked happy, "Yay! You found your special someone!" Pearls exclaimed,

"Mr. Nick! You have one, too! I get what's going on!" Pearl then looked angry, "Mystic Maya! Why did you take your ring off?!" Pearl was angry at Maya, "Trucy?! You didn't tell them yet?!" Phoenix asked,

"Umm... I was gong to tell them two days ago... But... Stranded on a island, remember?" Trucy asked, "Oh... Sorry..." Phoenix patted Trucy's head,

"Umm... Pearls... I'm... Actually... Iris... Me... We're engaged..." Phoenix said, Pearls then had the angriest look you could ever see in a lifetime, "THATS AMAZING! SOO AMAZING! YAY!" Pearl tried to keep in her anger, but instead, something that no one touched, broke,

"...I will be in your room, Mr. Nick... And if anything breaks... It wasn't me..." She then muttered something that only Maya could barely hear

"I-I'm going to try to ignore her..." Phoenix stated, obviously scared, "Oh! That's what all those papers were!" Maya exclaimed,

"What papers?" Iris asked curiously,

"Before she just left, she said, well, at least I think she said 'fanfiction', knowing here, those papers were probably a bunch of romance stories about you me, Nick! And... Iris... Sorry to... Break your spirits... But... On one of those papers... Pearly wrote something about Nick slapping you..." Maya replied,

"?! I-I guess... When it comes to... _Shipping_... With Pearl... She takes it _very_ seriously..." Iris stated, disappointed, though, the whole time they were talking, Phoenix was silent and in deep thought,

"What's with that look, Feenie?" Iris asked, a bit concerned, "It's just... It's... Weird... That there doesn't seem to be a lot of commotion about the Gigantic sinking... ! WHAT IF NO ONE KNOWS?!" He exclaimed, sweating,

"Oh, then that would mean-THAT OVER 7,000 PEOPLE ARE LOST AT SEA!" Iris exclaimed, she felt like she was going to faint, but she stopped herself after taking in the situation,

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE ATHORITIES-QUICK!" They exclaimed, that then immediately ran out the door at lightning speed.

* * *

**Next chapter: Search Party-Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! :3**


	10. Search Party

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney! And just a warning, only half of this is going to be about the search party, and I'm not going to include it just for the sake of laziness ^^!**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Search Party

* * *

_May 12, 9:15 PM,_

_Shell City Government_

-After The Car Ride- *POUND* *POUND* *POUND* Phoenix and Iris pounded the glass door as hard as they could, they hit it so hard, and small piece of the door broke, finally, someone came,

"Hey, hey, can't you two see we're discussing something important?! And your paying for that door!" The man yelled, "But-" Iris was cut off, "No buts-your butts will be going home," The man commanded, frustrated,

"There might be over 7,000 people lost at sea!" Phoenix exclaimed, he could have sworn that the glasses the man was wearing broke, "Why would that be?" The man asked politely,

"Because the Gigantic has sunk! And as far as I know, there are only five survivors!" Phoenix exclaimed, "Who are these five survivors?" The man asked as prepared to mentally write down the names in his head,

"Phoenix Wright, Iris Fey, Trucy Wright, Athena Cykes, and Apollo Justice," Phoenix said, "Get them all here, only they know where all the people most likely are, I will inform everyone else to send out a search party," The man stated, they both nodded and went back.

* * *

_May 12, 9:27 PM,_

_Wright Anything Agency_

The Wright Anything Agency was peaceful, since nobody there thought over 7,000 people was lost at sea, Trucy was eating cookies, Athena was playing video games, and Apollo was trying to figure out how to divide 0 by 0,

*Jingle* *Jingle* *Screech* "We need to get to Shell City Government, all of us!" Iris said,

"Why?" Athena asked, "Because there are over 7,000 people lost at sea, and we're the only ones who know where all the people possible are!" Phoenix answered,

"Mr. Wright! It's in the middle of the ocean! It'll all look the same!" Apollo objected, "Hmm, it's not like there'll be a giant iceberg there, indicating where the Gigantic sank, and where people probably are!" Phoenix replied,

"See?! Oh, wait... Sarcasm... Dang it... Fine, lets go!" Apollo groaned, as he slowly limped out the door, following behind everyone else.

* * *

-Back At The Government-

"Hey, did you know about the party at Melissa's next week?" The man asked,

"Yes, but we actually have to bring stuff instead of her getting it all..." Sadly replied a feminine voice, "Hello?" Trucy asked, "Oh-Oh! Y-Yes we're here, now let's get going! The man exclaimed.

* * *

-One Week Later After The Search Party...-

"Ugh! Why won't the door open?!" Apollo whined, "B-Because your picking the lock with a crayon, Apollo..." Phoenix replied,

"THEN JUST OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!"

"STOP TALKING POLLY! MAH HEAD HURTS!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Athena shrieked,

"I get it, we've been at sea for a week with no sleep, so, please, Iris, just open the door... Iris?" Athena waited for her to say something, but Iris fell asleep long ago in the car, she was leaned over on Phoenix's shoulder,

Somehow, Phoenix was able to stay awake, "How come your not sleepy, Mr. Wright?" Athena questioned,

"You think one week is hard? I've stayed up for one month when every time I went to sleep, Pearls would jump on my stomach and slap me because I came in contact with a girl, those were the times where I wouldn't mind being hit by a train, now, to wake up Apollo... OOO OOO-AHH AHH!" Phoenix exclaimed,

"OH MY GOD A MONKEY!" Apollo shrieked, "...I hate you all... I really do..." Apollo said darkly, "Now for Trucy..." Phoenix trailed off, "Trucy, Apollo burned your magic panties!" Phoenix exclaimed, "Nice... Try... But I have them in my bag..." Trucy said,

"Oh... Well, then... I've decided something that took a lot of thinking during the trip... *inhale* I'm getting rid of Iris!" Phoenix exclaimed, "WHAT?! NOOOO!" Trucy exclaimed, "Don't worry, Trucy, I'm kidding," Phoenix reassured her,

"If you wanted to wake me up, couldn't you have told me something less painful, like... I'm about to be hit by a train or something?" Trucy whined, "Lets just get in..." Phoenix opened the door, and almost immediately, everyone fell to the floor, asleep, he left Apollo and Athena there, but put Trucy and Iris into their beds,

"Time to go to sleep..." Phoenix said before he laid down in his comfy bed next to Iris, and later fell asleep.

* * *

**Horrible chapter, angry-face 4 the horrible chapter that took soooo long to wright, my excuse is that I've been celebrating that school's out! :D well... Next chapter: Time for Turnabout!-Please leave a review and favorite if liked! :D**


	11. Chapter 4 & 5 (Sad Version)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney! Your probably wondering why this is called what it is, a friend asked me to make the sad version of these, so, here they are! Warning: SUPER SAD AND INCLUDES SUICIDE! :( Plz no hate! **

* * *

Chapter 5 &amp; 4: Sad Version

* * *

**All the sinking and Phoenix dying already happened... So I'll start it off... Here!**

_?, ?_

_? _

The only thing that helped her remember that she was important to someone... Was gone... Iris did nothing but sat in the boat and cry, that's all she did, she didn't talk, she ignored them when any of them tried to talk to, Apollo, after hours, found a flashlight, Trucy was cold and hungry, and later fell asleep, but Iris still cried, Athena still tried to calm her down, but Iris still didn't give in...

-Many, Many Hours Later-

"I-I-I see a-a ship!" Apollo said as loudly as he could, with that, Trucy awoke, Athena stopped trying to convince Iris, "D-Do y-you know m-morse c-c-code?!" Athena asked quickly, "I-I do!" Apollo said as he pulled out the flashlight, then, there were 3 short blinks, 3 long blinks, and 3 short ones again, the ship honked his horn, "W-We're saved!" Trucy screamed!

* * *

_R.M.S Excalibur,_

_Excalibur Deck, ?_

Trucy, Apollo and Athena were the first ones up, Iris was in her own world and was distracted for a few minutes, "Miss? Miss?" The man asked, "... Oh... Yeah..." Iris replied.

-After A Few Days-

"Here's where you live, right? California... Shell City?" The man asked Iris, "Hmm... Oh... Yes..." Iris replied, the man nodded, walked back onto the ship, and it slowly moved away, "M-Mommy? Is everything okay...?" Trucy asked, "Hmm... Yes... Fine..." Iris replied, "Um... Okay..." Trucy finished, they all walked back to the Agency, as Iris limped following them.

* * *

_?, ?,_

_Wright Anything Agency_

The second they got inside, Iris walked straight into her room, everyone left her alone for about 2 hours.

-Inside Iris' Room-

Once Iris was inside her room, she changed her clothes to the pair she wore when she first met Phoenix as Iris at Hazakura Temple, she then took out a pencil and a paper, then she wrote-

_I'm so sorry, you all, but I can't take the pain anymore, this is the only was I could stop it, please forgive me, Apollo, Athena, Trucy is your responsibility from now on, Trucy, never forget me or Feenie. -Love, Iris_

after she was done with that, she took out a rope that she was going to use for a piñata at Trucy's upcoming birthday, but, Iris needed to do this, she took the first end of the rope and attached it to a strong pipe on the ceiling, she them took the other end, for about 30 seconds, she looked around the room, she saw pictures of Apollo, Athena, Trucy.

She stared a long time at Trucy's picture, she then saw of picture of Bikini, then, on a shelf on top of the bed, there was a picture of Phoenix and Iris, she stared at it for a long time, also, she saw a picture of Maya and Pearl, she looked at them,

...And the very last one... All of them... Bikini, Feenie, Her, Maya, Pearl, Trucy, Apollo, and Athena, "I'm so sorry for this..." A large, single tear slid down her cheek, she then took all the pictures and put them in a circle, the one with all of them in the middle.

One last time, she looked at the other end if the rope, and she was sure she wanted to do it, she looked around the room for something she could stand on, she found a box, she put it in the middle of the pictures, she then stood on the box, and tied the rope around her neck, she then kicked the box away without kicking down any of the picture, and also, so people knew it was a suicide, she threw off her shoes, it was Japanese, but, at least it would give a hint,

Then, she started feeling cold, but her throat felt like it was on fire, but still, she didn't move muscle, then, the room was quiet, her eyes were red and open, her lifeless body swung back and forth...

...

...

...

Iris was dead.

-In The Living Room-

Everyone was making a cake for Iris, trying to cheer her up, "Mommy's been really quiet..." Trucy started, "Yeah..." Apollo continued, "5... 4... 3... 2... 1...! Done! The cake is finished!" Athena shrieked happily, "Ooo! Ooo! Can I take the cake to her?!" Trucy asked as politely as she could, "Sure!" Athena replied,

It's such a shame that the stepdaughter was the first to find the body.

The door slowly creaked open, "Mommy? We make a cake to cheer you-" Trucy looked up at the ceiling, she stared at Trucy with her red eyes, still swinging back and fourth, Trucy stood there, silent, but a few seconds later, a shriek was heard all around California,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked, "NOOOOOO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOO!" She sobbed, "NOOOOOO!" She continued shrieking as she fell backwards onto the lamp, suddenly, the room was dark, Trucy got stabbed with glassed on her arm, she screamed even more, Athena and Apollo then walked in, "Oh god... No..." The first thing he saw was Iris, he could see blood start to come out of her mouth, he then looked at Trucy screaming with glass.

Athena fell and fainted, the second she saw Iris, instead of Iris, she saw her mom. The room was covered with blood, Trucy got up and walked toward the pictures, in the very front was the note, Trucy continued to cry, but next to the note was a small necklace, inside was a shrunk version of the photo with everyone, she held it on her heart, "Why did you kill yourself, Mommy?" Trucy asked her.

-One Week Later-

Apollo, Athena and Trucy were at her funeral, she was buried with a picture of Phoenix, everyone was crying, Trucy was crying the hardest, she even stayed longer to cry, on the way to her funeral, she took an iris seed from a iris near a river, after everyone left, she planted the seed on her grave, "... Why?" Was all that Trucy asked, she asked that question and never stopped until she got the answer.

-52 Years Later-

Trucy Wright was in her room, laying down in bed, she took off her necklace and opened it, she looked at the picture, but she mainly looked at the couple in the middle, Phoenix and Iris, Trucy never got married because of that, Apollo and Athena were dead, she had nothing left, she knew she was going to die that day, and to be honest, she was happy, she wouldn't have to experience pain anymore, and she were finally get her answer from Iris.

She looked at them and remembered the day Iris died, she opened her eyes in shock, she didn't want to remember, she looked in the locket one more time and asked, one last time in this world, "Why, Mommy?" Trucy then shut the necklace and closed her eyes, she passed away peacefully in her sleep.

She opened eyes again and heard laughing behind her, it was Iris and Phoenix laughing happily, she turned around, she knew she was in heaven with her parents, and she asked Iris one question, "Mommy... Why?"

* * *

**And that's how the story would've happened if Phoenix died, plz don't hate! So sorry I had to put you into this sadness, um... if you... Thought his chapter was... Interesting... Then leave a review... Please! And don't forget to follow and/or favorite me and/or the story... I guess... Bai. :(**


	12. It's Time for Turnabout!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!_**

**Hey! I'm baaaack! Miss me? :P ... No? :( Well, then, no chapter 4 U! Just kiddin' hope ya enjoy! And sorry I couldn't post a halloween chapter! But I PROMISE I'll make a Christmas chapter! So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: It's Time for Turnabout!

**Turnabout Payback**

* * *

November_ 3rd, 11:23 PM,_

_Wright Anything Agency_

_*_Groan* "Ugh... Ahh... AHH!" Trucy screamed and woke up from her sleep,

"Oh... It was just a bad dream... Hehe..." She looked around the room,

"Ugh... Why is it so hot in here?" She asked herself, she looked to the side and noticed that the fan in her room was off,

she got up from her bed and turned the fan on two, a burst of cold air suddenly flew by her face, "Ahh..." She said as the could air whipped her cheek.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* She was about to get up and get a drink of water, *Thump* _Nope, laziness prevails once again..._

-A Few Minutes Later-

_Well... Can't sleep, bored..._ _Fine... You win this time, throat! _Trucy thought before getting up to her bedroom door,

she quietly opened the door and looked around to make sure no one else was roaming around the living room, safely assuming no one else was awake, she tiptoed to the kitchen area.

One she was at the kitchen, she pulled out a jug of water from the freezer, then opened the dishwater and pulled out a clean glass, she poured the water in the jug into the glass.

*Glug* *Glug* *Glug* "Ahh..." Trucy said, satisfied with the water, she put the jug back into the freezer and the glass into the sink, she quietly tiptoed back to her bedroom door,

*FLASH* *BANG* Lightning and thunder flash, Trucy's heart stopped, for safety purposes, she looked out the window, and then continued making her journey to award her door.

"YAAAARRG!" Trucy heard a woman, Iris, no doubt scream, she then heard running and thumping noises, alerted, she quickly ran toward Phoenix and Iris' door, the direction from where the noises where coming from.

The second Trucy opened the door, she couldn't see a thing, "COME BACK HERE, WOMAN!" Trucy heard a man shout,

*FLASH* *BANG* Lightning struck once again, what she saw was horrible, she saw Iris ducking under a man with a knife trying to stab her, the man was...

"DADDY!" Trucy shrieked, Phoenix gave no notice to Trucy, but Iris did, so those few seconds that Iris' attention was given to Trucy, Phoenix got to her, he the knife deep in her stomach,

"YAAAAK!" Iris yelped, *THUNK* Iris' (Hopefully not dead) body hit the floor, blood spread out everywhere around her.

Trucy stood there in shock of what just happened, Phoenix turned his head toward Trucy and smirked, "Your turn." He said quietly, Trucy ran as fast as she could, but in almost no time, Phoenix got to her, he grabbed her leg, and, no longer having anything to stand on, her head hit the floor, leaving her unconscious.

Phoenix smirked and slowly walked toward another man on Phoenix and Iris' bed, Phoenix took the knife and covered the handle with the man's fingerprints. Phoenix then left the knife on the bed next to the man and then walked out the door.

* * *

_?, ?,_

_?_

_Beep, Beep, Beep..._

*Groan* *Shudders* "What..." Trucy looked over to her side, she saw Apollo and Athena next to her, Apollo bit his thumb and Athena was biting her fingernails,

"Guys..." Trucy said, Athena's eyes widened, she then spit out her nails and quickly pulled out a filer from her pocket.

"Where... Am I?" Trucy asked them, "At the hospital," Apollo said, "Why... WHERE'S IRIS?!" Trucy shouted, remembering the situation, she tried to get up,

"AOWW!" She groaned, she sat back in the bed, she didn't want to ask her next question, but she needed to know, *Gulp* "Where's... Daddy?" She asked, they stood silent,

"At the detention center," Athena finally said, "Of course..." Trucy said, _Maybe he's being charged for a Differant reason other than what I saw last night? _Trucy thought,

"Erm... What's he being charged for?" Trucy asked, hopeful that it wasn't for what she saw yesterday,

"Iris was stabbed, and Mr. Wright is accused-" "Is she dead?!" Trucy asked frantically, "No-no-no! Iris is fine! Just... Hurt... Bad..." Apollo replied,

"How long was I knocked out?" Trucy asked, "Three days," Athena replied,

"Did the first day of the trial already start?" She asked, Apollo shook his head, "Why not?" She asked,

"We don't know, they just said we have to wait until you woke up." Athena replied, "Well... You can ask me questions now, about the case, I mean," Trucy said,

"Ok..." Apollo sighed, "What exactly did you see?" Apollo asked,

_Oh, no! I... I can't say anything that goes against daddy!_ _... But he would never hurt M__ommy... Or me! It just couldn't have been him! _Trucy thought, she gulped,

"I-I saw daddy-or-at least I think it was him, holding a knife and chasing Iris around their bedroom, and later, he stabbed her, and then he ran toward me, I tripped and fell on my head, I didn't see anything but black after that," Trucy said,

"Anything else?" Athena asked, "I don't think so..." Trucy replied, "... How were you able to tell it was Phoenix and Iris?" Apollo asked, "Lightning struck, in that one moment, I saw the Daddy swing the knife at Mommy," Trucy replied,

"What else did you see during that one moment?" Athena asked her, "Maybe I could draw the image on Widget." Athena said.

"Well... As you know, Daddy swinging the knife at Mommy, Lightning and clouds in the background, a blob of something on the bed-" "HOLD IT!" Apollo yelled,

Trucy and Athena glared at him, "Hehe... Sorry... Force of habit..." He APOLLOgized (I Just love my sense of humor! :P)

"Well, as I was saying, what do you mean by, "a blob of something?" Apollo asked, Trucy put her finger on her lip,

"I think... Ugh... I think it was... Another Daddy?" She responded, "Another Mr. Wright?" Athena and Apollo said in synch. (AN:I literally just made this the most obvious case ever.)

"That explains everything!" Athena said, "But, who is this second Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked, "Well, it's either a serial killer, or someone who has someone who doesn't like him or Iris." Athena said, Apollo nodded,

"Thanks, Trucy, I think you should get some rest, but before we go, is there anything you need?" Apollo said, "Where's Mommy?" "Room 287, 4th floor." He answered, Trucy laid her head back on her pillow, "Thanks," Trucy said,

"Anything else?" He asked, Trucy shook her head, "No," she said, "Well, bye, Trucy, don't hesitate to call us if you remember something." Athena said,

"Bye,you two." She waved them goodbye, the door slammed shut behind them. Trucy laid her head firmly on the pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed! I'm not going to be telling the name of the next chapter because sometimes I change it or it spoils too much! Well, hope you've enjoyed! Don't forget to like and/or favorite me and/or the story! Bai! :3**


	13. Starting The Investigation

Chapter 13: Starting The Investigation

* * *

_November 6th, 3:18 PM,_

_Shelby Hospital_

Trucy limped around the hospital trying to look for the room that Iris was in, she bumped into a nurse jogging quickly to another room,

"Um... Miss... Do you... Do you know where I... Iris Fey's room is?" Trucy asked the nurse,

"No, sorry, sweetie, but, I know she's on the 3rd floor! The elevator is the first door on the right of the next hall," The nurse pointed toward the hall, "Oh, thanks." Trucy started limping away again,

"Your welcome!" She waved goodbye, then immediately rushed toward a room again.

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Ugh... *Groan* Where is it..." Trucy asked herself, later, she finally arrived at a door, she then slowly turned her head upwards to look at the room number,

_Finally, that felt like forever... _"AGH!" Trucy yelped, just thinking hurt her head, after taking her hands of her head, she slowly moved her hand toward the door in front of her.

*Creak*

"...Trucy...? Is... That you...?" Iris said in a hoarse, raspy voice,

Trucy let her mouth curl up into a small smile, "Yes," Trucy bit her lip, "Are... You okay?" Trucy asked, "No," Iris responded,

she pulled up her sleeve and pulled up her shirt to reveal two bandages, one wrapped around her waist, over her bellybutton, and on the part of her arm after her elbow,

there was also a bandage around her head, like Trucy,

"He hurt you bad..." Trucy said, Iris nodded, Trucy sat in the chair, silent, thought, there was a question on the tip of her tongue that she was dying to ask,

but she was too scared to know the answer, "...Was... Was it... Daddy?" Trucy asked her, Iris suddenly fell back on the bed, unconscious,

"M-Mommy?" Trucy asked, Iris didn't respond, Trucy was slowly walking out of the room, "Wait!" Iris said, holding her arm out to tell her to stop,

Trucy slowly crept back into the chair, "What did you ask me again?" Iris asked, "If... It was... Daddy..." Immediately after she said that, she flinched, hoping not to hear a certain answer,

"..."

"..."

"...Tell me, now," Trucy said to her,

"..."

"..."

"...It...It was Phoenix..." Iris said, "Your lying!" Trucy screamed at her, "Look, little girl, what I say is the truth, he hurt me!" Iris hissed at Trucy, Trucy growled at her,

The door suddenly slammed open, "What's going on here?!" A male voice yelled, "Sh-She tried to h-hurt me!" Iris whimpered while she pointed a finger at Trucy,

"I-I didn't hurt her! I just... Yelled at her! That's all! I swear!" She said as the man dragged her outside,

He let go of her arm after they reached the end of the stairs that led to the hospital,

"W-Wait! I'm still suppose to be in the hospital!" Trucy screamed, but the man ignlree her and walked away,

_Ugh... How do I get back to the agency?!_ Trucy thought, she reached in her pockets because it was cold,

_Hey... There's money in my pockets! $30... I think that would be enough money for me to hitch a ride back to the agency!_**  
**

Trucy stood on the crosswalk, trying to catch a glimpse of a cab, she saw one, she tried whisking "PFFT!" Sounds came out of Trucy's mouth, all right, but that definitely woulent catch a cab's attention,

She look in her other pocket to see if there was anything she could use, out of her pocket, she pulled out a kazoo made out of a straw! (Many of you probably don't know what a straw kazoo looks like! But just imagine a straw with a point on the top!)

She saw another cab and quickly blew on her kazoo, the cab honked at her, it then stopped, the driver got out of the car, "Where to?" The driver asked as Trucy settled herself into a seat,

"The building where the Wright Anything Agency is," Trucy said, the driver nodded and went back into the cab.

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Here we are," The driver said as the cab stopped near a tall building,

"How much?" Trucy asked the driver, "Uhh..." The driver said as he calculated the amount in his mind,

"$23 Exactly," the driver said, Trucy nodded and pulled out $23 from her pocket, she put the money in the driver's hand,

She waved to him, he waved back, then drove away,

She looked at the tall building in fron of her, _Finally_, Trucy thought.

* * *

_November 6th, 5:02 PM,_

_Wright Anything Agency_

"Have you found anything yet, Athena?" Apollo asked,

"Nope, you?" Athena asked him,

"No... Wait! I think I found something!" Apollo said,

"What is it?" Athena asked him, "It's... Hair, I think," He said, "Here," Athena said, she then handed him a plastic bag she got out of her pocket,

"Thanks, we'll have to analyze it later though," He said as he put the the hair into the plastic bag,

Athena got up from squatting, *Squish* "YUCK!" Athena exclaimed as squishy sounds came from the blood she stepped on,

"Aww... These are new!" Athena said this has to be the second most bloodiest crime scene iv'e ever seen!" Athena said,

"What's the first bloodiest?" Apollo asked, eyes still scanning the floor, Athena raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, yeah..." Apollo said, "Ugh... It's soooo boring with Trucy or Mr. Wright not here..." Athena sighed,

*DING* *DONG*

The doorbell rang, _Finally, something besides squatting to find stuff... _Athena thought, she then quickly walked to the door,

"... Trucy?" Athena asked, "What? Trucy?" Apollo got up, and there she was, red soaked bandage around head, red eyes,

"What are you doing here?!" Athena asked, worried, mumbles and whispers came from her mouth, yet, none of the sounds could be understood by her,

"Trucy...? Trucy? Trucy!" Athena shook her, Trucy looked up, her eyes where white, no pupil, just pure white,

"Ahh!" Athena backed away, startled, "I will win." Trucy said in a demonic voice,

*THUMP*

Trucy's body hit the floor, Athena slid down to heR level once she realized Trucy was unconscious, "Trucy! Trucy! Please, Trucy! Wake up! Please wake up!" Athena begged her, she put her hand over her mouth...

She wasn't breathing.

Athena put her hand on her heart...

Her heart was pumping.

_She's not dead..._

_But nor is she alive._

-Meanwhile, At Shelby Hospital-

"Im back," The voice said to Iris, "Good," She said, "Did you bring _it_?" Iris asked the man, "Oh, YES, it's the best model! A gun that a PEASANT like that Apollo JUSTICE would never appreciate!" The man said with a hand over his mouth,

"Ok, give it to me!" Iris said, the man then handed the gun to Iris, she then tiptoed out of the door, gun behind back.

-The Next Day-

"This is news reporter Jackie Mews with breaking news, we all know that PHOENIX Wright is being accused for assault of his fiancée, Iris Fey, right? Well, now Iris Fey is being accused of the murder of five innocent people at the hospital! Two patients, one nurse, and two doctors!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm finally done! That took forever! Well, at least I'm done with it! Oh, and I was just going to say, for holiday chapters, they will be individual from the previous chapters, the previous chapters will have no effect on the holiday chapters. Good, got that out of the way! Don't forget to leave a review and like and/or favorite me and/or the story! Bai! Have a nice day! :3**


End file.
